


Fluff Dialogue Prompts

by RosieSampaguita



Series: Tumblr Prompts Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, But he's doing better, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Sans has implied depression, Sleepy Cuddles, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Will add more as needed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieSampaguita/pseuds/RosieSampaguita
Summary: All Fluff prompts are taken from @arsyeong on Tumblr
Relationships: /reader - Relationship, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sand (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350283
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to receiving these prompts as a request!

1\. “I like the way your hand fits in mine.”

2\. “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

3\. “You have something in your hair. Uhm, do you want me to get it out?”

4\. “Watch your step.”

5\. “It reminded me of you.”

6\. “It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.”

7\. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

8\. “No, no, it’s my treat.”

9\. “You can call me whenever you want … even if you don’t have a reason to.”

10\. “Come here. Let me fix it.”

11\. “Can I hold your hand?”

12\. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

13\. “You can borrow mine.”

14\. “I’m bad at texting first so I always end up hoping you will.”

15\. “One more chapter.”

16\. “I’ll walk you home.”

17\. “This movie is really scary but you’re into it so I’m trying not to to cover my face the whole time but — WHAT IS THAT?”

18\. “Don’t worry about me.”

19\. “Have a good day at work.”

20\. “Wait, don’t pull away. Not yet.”

21\. “It looks good on you.”

22\. “Drive safely.”

23\. “You might like this.”

24\. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

25\. “I dreamt about you last night.”

26\. “That’s okay; I bought two.”

27\. “Well, what do you want to do?”

28\. “After you.”

29\. “You look really cute in that sweater.”

30\. “Look both ways.”

31\. “We’ll figure it out.”

32\. “Take my seat.”

33\. “Half the time, I get too embarrassed to say anything.”

34\. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”

35\. “Can I kiss you?”

36\. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

37\. “I made your favorite.”

38\. “I saved a piece for you.”

39\. “No, it’s fine. I can wait until you’re done talking to them.”

40\. “I’ll wait.”

41\. “You can have half.”

42\. “No, like … it’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”

43\. “Just because.”

44\. “Take my jacket; it’s cold outside.”

45\. “You’re a big piece of inspiration for this.”

46\. “Try some.”

47\. “Sorry I’m late.”

48\. “God, you always make me blush so damn much.”

49\. “Can I have this dance?”

50\. “You’re smile is always so pretty.”


	2. Underfell Papyrus - "Watch your step"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by captaindeadmaster on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 4: Watch your step

“Is that what you think of me? Helpless!?” You cried, curling your hands into fists, shaking with rage. “Quite frankly, YES!!” Edge towered over you, physically blocking you from the doorway out of the house. “You’re small, weak, fleshy, and you practically have a walking sign on the back of your head, begging monsters to dust you and take your soul!!”

You glared and stepped right up to the taller skeleton monster. “I can take care of myself! I took care of myself well enough until you took me in!” Edge huffed and bent down to your level, almost taunting you with his height advantage. “Don’t make me laugh, human! The only reason you survived until I took you in was because of my superior hunting skills!!”

“You only caught me because-”

“Because you’re weak and can’t protect yourself!”

You growled louder and felt tears sting your eyes. “Well if you think I’m so weak, why don’t you just kick me out!” Edge narrowed his eyes and glared down at you “Do you think I’m stupid? That I’d just kick you out for no reason!?” You hated how fast the tears slid down your face as you shouted “Well clearly you think it’s too hard to keep watch over me so you might as well!!”

Edge growled loudly and leaned down to your height and pushed you back inside with a firm grip on your shoulder. “I’ll do nothing of the sort!! Now STAY HERE!!” He shoved you onto the couch and stomped out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Hot tears spilled down your face as you sunk slowly into the couch cushions. You hid your face in your hands and felt despair wash over you. Edge and his brother have been working very hard to keep you safe. They escorted you every time you left the house, Edge would often strut next to you, glaring or growling at every monster who came too close to you.

His brother often teleported you out of sticky situations and kept you busy with bad puns and jokes, but Edge was the one who took the brunt of the work. He always said that since you were the only person to pass his incredibly dangerous traps that you deserved the finest treatment he could offer you.

Which, over the course of the time you’ve spent there, included personally cooked meals (mostly lasagna and pasta dishes), late night discussions about the best way to protect each other, and the occasional shopping spree out in the Snowdin shopping area. 

The first time Edge took you out shopping you were a bit...surprised. You didn’t exactly expect him to be interested in fashion due to the world he lived in, but Edge turned out to be really good in picking out outfits that both looked amazing on you and kept you warm and safe. 

Since then, you’ve made little...dates(?) where the two of you went out for the night in town and did a few activities before hiding in his house again. You’ve seen so many different sides of Edge that he has trouble showing even his brother sometimes.

You’ve seen him laugh hard enough until he snorts, weep at a Mettaton Tragedy Special, and completely lose his skeletal mind when you tell him stories about your life on the surface. But the moments that were the most special to you, were the nights neither of you couldn’t sleep and converged to the couch in the living room to just...talk.

You’ve shared hopes and dreams, fears, childhood stories, and even wishes for the future.

But...that all seemed to have been for nothing…Any emotions you had been gathering for the tall, imposing skeleton man felt as if they had been cast aside when Edge practically screamed at you for being helpless…

The tears had stopped a while ago and you were left clutching an old, worn pillow while staring blankly ahead. You took a shaky breath and wiped your face with your hand, clearing the dried tears from your cheeks. You let yourself calm down after your cry and you found yourself grabbing one of your warmer jackets as you headed out of the home. 

You didn’t know what you were doing but...you knew you had to find Edge.

Your body was on autopilot as you traipsed through Snowdin town towards Edge’s old sentry station in the outskirts. You saw him before he noticed you (which was a first). You managed to get within arm reach of him before he noticed you. 

When he did see you were standing there with him his eyes widened in shock before narrowing. “Wha- what are you doing here?!” He hissed, turning his head away from you to scratch at something on his face with the back of his hands before turning back to you.

“I...came here to look for you.” You mumbled, doubt creeping into your bones. “Well, you shouldn’t have! The Great and Terrible Papyrus can take care of himself!!” Edge crossed his arms and puffed his chest out to prove his point.

“...But thank you…” Edge practically whispered and for a second you weren’t sure if you heard him. You gave him a half-hearted shrug before silence enveloped the both of you.

You both said nothing for a while, just stared at the thick forest of trees that created a border around Snowdin. The silence wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable but you knew there was something you both wanted to say.

“I’m sorry.” Both of you looked at each other blankly before laughing softly. Turns out both of you worked up the guts to apologize at the same time. “I shouldn’t have insulted you like that.” Edge said, giving the back of his neck a shy rub. “Me too.” You said, shuffling closer to Edge “You’re just protecting me, I shouldn’t have yelled at you for that.”

“We cool?” You asked, looking up at him, a smile breaking out when Edge nodded. After another moment of silence, Edge turned around and motioned you to follow him. “We should head home.” 

You nodded and moved to follow him before Edge halted you with an outstretched arm. “Watch your step.” He pointed to a patch of ice you were about to step on and gave a loud sigh.

Before you could say anything, he swept you up in his arms and carried you bridal style before trudging on. “Honestly if it weren’t for me, you’d have stepped on every piece of ice in Snowdin!”

You giggled and laid your head on his chest with a smile and thanked him for looking out for you. Edge let out a small huff but pulled you closer as he continued on his way home.


	3. Underswap Sans - Prompt 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by captaindeadmaster on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 17: “This movie is really scary but you’re into it so I’m trying not to to cover my face the whole time but — WHAT IS THAT?”

Tonight was a night to binge All the Spooky Media!

A nice rainstorm was thundering outside the comforts of your home and you and your wonderful boyfriend Blue decided to have a date night.

At-home dates were usually spent bingeing movies or tv shows while snacking on everything (“everything” ranging from gourmet meals to a gas station donut). This particular night it was your turn to pick a movie genre to binge and you had chosen Thrillers and Horrors!

Part of it was mostly just to formally introduce Blueberry to the world of Zombie Fiction to see his reaction, the other half was to see if this guy was afraid of anything. You already knew he really didn’t fear any animal or insect on Earth but now it was just a competition to see what scared him. 

About two movies in, Blue didn’t seem affected by much of the zombie stuff so you switched to a classic thriller that always gave you chills. 

But while you were enamored by the movie, you failed to notice Blue creeping ever so much closer to you until he was practically burying his face in your arm. It wasn’t until there was a jump scare that made the both of you jump did you realize where he was. You both screamed at the appropriate time and Blue launched his body at you, curling over you protectively as if he was defending you from a real attacker. 

Unfortunately, any sweetness you might have found from his reaction dissipated as gravity took over and sent the both of you sprawling to the floor.

“Blue!” You shouted, trying to wiggle out from the spot on the floor where he had you pinned “Let go! I’m being squished!” Blue’s head popped up and he suddenly let go of you, backing up completely off your body before helping you up. “S-sorry! I uh, just heard you scream and uh,” He coughed nervously into his fist “Reflexes happened?”

You accepted his hand to help you up but you gave him a suspicious look “Reflexes, huh?” You questioned flatly.” Blue shyly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck “Don’t worry! I promise it won’t happen again!” He quickly sat back down on the sofa and glued his eye sockets to the TV.

You gave him a suspicious squint and saw your normally upbeat and cheerful boyfriend flinch when the Thriller’s soundtrack hit a high note at the same time a horrified scream ripped out of the protagonist’s throat.

“Blue, sweetheart...are you scared?”

“W-what, who? Me? Scared psssshhh, no-!”

Blue’s face darkened as he avoided looking at the TV. “I-I’m not scared! Are you? I mean-”

Another scream came from the television and Blue’s entire body jumped and he hid his face behind a pillow. “Okay, yes! This movie is really scary but you’re into it so I’m trying not to to cover my face the whole time but — WHAT IS THAT?!?!!!” He ditched the pillow and wrapped his arms around your waist before burying his face in your stomach right as the main villain made a dramatic, horrifying jump-scare reveal.

Sensing this had gone on long enough, you maneuvered over to the remote and paused the movie before gently running your hands up and down your boyfriend’s skull. “Easy, sweetheart” You cooed, keeping one arm firmly wrapped around his shoulders while you petted his skull. “You’re alright I promise.”

After a moment of silence you added “I’m sorry I didn’t check in with you sooner to make sure you were okay with the movie.” Blue shook his head and nuzzled your stomach before peeking up at you “N-no, it’s alright...I should’ve spoken up sooner…”

You gently brushed your thumb on his cheekbone and pulled him up for a quick smooch on his forehead. “How about we forget the thrillers and binge childhood movies, hmm?”

“Heh, I like the sound of that. Thank you.”


	4. Underfell Sans - Prompt 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by captaindeadmaster on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 20: “Wait, don’t pull away. Not yet.”

You woke up slowly, trying to avoid the inevitable by snuggling into the body radiating warmth next to you. You felt a low rumble beneath your cheek as something reached around behind you to draw you closer to the warmth. 

“Heh, mornin’ Dollface.” The gravelly baritone of Red’s morning voice was barely above a whisper as he nuzzled into your hairline. Too tired to verbally respond, you simply nuzzles back and curled your entire body to press against his. You felt Red chuckle again before his hand started lazily playing with your hair.

“Yer adorable, ya know that?” He mumbled softly, wrapping his legs around yours while resting his chin on your head. You hummed in response and softly kissed his clavicle. 

The two of you drifted in and out of sleep for a little while longer before your body decided to wake up even though your comfort level was sky high. You whined as you pried your eyes open to meet the afternoon sunlight drifting in through the window. 

“Afternoon already?” You asked sleepily, still not fully awake. Red smiled and gently brushed his finger on your cheek before kissing your forehead. “Mhmm. Ya looked too cute to disturb so I’ve been here with ya since ya woke up earlier.”

You hummed and reached up to kiss him softly before plopping your head back on the pillow. “Have you eaten yet? We should probably get up to eat.” You stretched out slowly to wake up the rest of your body to prepare for the difficult task of leaving your comfy bed.

Red’s hand suddenly darted out and caught your waist before pulling you back in. “Wait, don’t pull away.” He buried his face in your neck and curled around your form “Not yet.”

You smiled softly at your big, totally threatening mate and gently scratched his skull. “Alrighty, few more minutes then.”


	5. Loki - Prompt 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by captaindeadmaster on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 42: “No, like … it’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”

Adjusting to life on earth was no easy task for your boyfriend Loki, Son of Odin, King of Jotunheim, God of Mischief. But with your healthy balance of patience and loving teasing, he got the hang of it pretty quickly.

He went from cursing at earth’s primitive technology to only swearing at it when it refused to work at him. He no longer used his title and Asgardian power as intimidation tactics, and he even came up to speed with pop culture references!

(Did this mean you accidentally unleashed the event where Loki would shout “yeet” as he threw his knives? Yes, yes it did. And you were so proud of him.)

Another point to be proud of him was Loki made some friends! All on his own! And at the Avenger’s Tower no less!

You weren’t too sure on the details but from what you understood, Peter Parker, Tony Stark’s unofficially adopted son, had straight up asked Loki if he tried to conquer New York and responded with “Cool, cool. But have you tried a street vendor hot dog yet?” Then went out on a quick run to buy himself and Loki some hot dogs when Loki admitted he hadn’t. 

Now the only major thing left was to get your man to wear something other than a fancy suit!

Not that you didn’t enjoy the view when he did wear a nice tux, a dress shirt, or a fancy trench coat, but you wanted your boyfriend to enjoy the comforts of earthling life and that mean oversized sweaters and sweatpants!!

You already had several pairs of those yourself and you kept trying to convince Mr. Tall Dark and Sassy to wear them with no luck. 

“It’s not like I can’t wear anything else.” He told you once “But suits feel more...my style. It’s not as if I can prance around in Asgardian clothes, right?”

You had to shrug and concede but internally promised yourself that you would see your normally put together boyfriend relax in Comfort Clothes one way or another. 

Several weeks passed by and you had practically forgotten about that promise until you came home from work one day to find Loki, Peter, and Ned showing Loki the Star Wars movies. You brushed past the three of them with a quick hello and flew to your room to remove the icky feeling of work clothes in favor of your favorite sweats and jacket.

But as you searched in your closet for your favorite jacket, you found that you couldn’t find it. You frantically raced around the room pulling out drawers and searching through the hamper and tossed clothing on the floor. When you finally admitted defeat, you huffed, grabbed a comfortable tank top and headed out the door to join Loki and the two boys for the movie binge watching. 

“Welcome back, Darling.” Loki said warmly without looking behind him. He lifted his arms for you to sink into as you launched over the sofa’s backrest onto the cushions before snuggling to his chest. “How was work?” He asked before pressing a soft kiss to your temple.

You moaned and hid your face in his arm. “No.” You said flatly, “No?” Loki repeated with a small chuckle “Work is banned from conversations for the next century.” You snuggled into him and sighed “I just wanna curl up with you and my comfy clothes and hibernate.”

Loki chuckled and nuzzled you.

“Speaking of which, have you seen my sweater? I couldn’t find it when I got home today, do you know where it is? Is it in the wash?” You asked, twisting around to look up at him. Loki’s face flushed and he chuckled nervously, his eyes darted down to his sleeves and your exhausted brain slowly began to recognize the fabric hanging off of him.

You suddenly lurched forward and turned toward Loki before eagerly cupping his cheeks. “You’re wearing my clothes!!” You cheered, excitement bubbling inside you “Y-yes, I am” Loki’s cheeks flushed with color “Is something wrong with that?”

“No, like … it’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”

You felt a squeal catch in your throat as you suddenly pulled him forward for a chaste kiss. “I’m! So! Proud of youuuu!!!” You giggled before curling up on his chest, moving his arms to curl around you. “You’re relaxing! In comfy clothes!”

Loki’s blush deepened and he hid his face in your hair to save some of his dignity. “Yes, well...Peter and his friend insisted that binge watching movies should only be done in the highest of comforts so I uh, borrowed from your wardrobe.” You felt an “aww” escape your lips as you smiled up at him.

“Awww, you guys are so cute!”

“Ned!!”

Yours and Loki’s heads snapped up to see Peter trying to gently smother Ned with a pillow before lifting a hand up in innocence. “I’m sorry!” He squeaked “It’s just that you two were being cute and we weren’t sure if you wanted privacy so we tried paying attention to the movie but then-”

Ned pushed the pillow away and gently placed his hand over Peter’s face “But then you guys started cuddling and being all cute and blushy and it was adorable and I couldn’t help but say so!!”

You and Loki shared a laugh before shaking your heads at the two teens. “It’s alright, you two. Loki knows he’s adorable-”

“Not quite as adorable as you, love.”

“Shush. Loki knows he’s adorable and we both accept your compliment.” 

Loki simply rolled his eyes amicably at you before smiling and nuzzling you again.


	6. Undertale Sans - Prompt 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by captaindeadmaster on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt 45: “You’re a big piece of inspiration for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: It's implied that Sans had/has Depression but is slowly getting through it and becoming better.

Being a full-time, interactive artist was not always easy.

Sometimes you had days where you had idea upon idea upon idea for your next gallery or show but sometimes your well of inspiration was so dry, the Valley of Death got thirsty. 

Lucky for you, Sans, your muse, aka your husband, aka your hus-bone had given you all the help you needed to meet your deadline.

For this specific gallery you had worked with a private therapy office who took cases ranging from student apathy, to heavy depression, to addict recovery. You always liked promoting a good cause while you shared your art and had found the perfect way to do both.

The gallery was to be shown at a small warehouse near a popular coffee shop and you intended to take full advantage of the location.

Since Sans played a big role in creating this specific gallery for you, you invited him to come see it. Naturally he said yes and on opening day, you gave him a quick tour before anyone came in.

The warehouse was covered in pillows of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The biggest pillow Sans has ever seen was propped up on the left side of the entrance and the pillows that lined the wall gradually shrunk to the tiniest pillow he had ever seen to the right of the entrance. 

Sections were split by large sheets suspended by rope and blankets were piled on top of pillows to create “couches” and pillars. In one section, there was a black box labeled “Dark Thoughts” with a plaque that read: “We’ve all been someplace dark in our lives. Some of us are still experiencing it. But healing takes time and it can start with letting go of something that makes you low. Take the time to write something you need to let go of and put it in the box. This box is directly emptied into a shredder. No one will see it.” 

The next section had several bins filled with weighted blankets and a plaque that asked everyone to take one and give the blanket to someone who needs it. The section after had a therapist from the office sitting on a mountain of pillows with a big smile. She shook Sans’ hand and told him she was part of the exhibit to encourage people to find outside help and to give therapy a chance. The section after her had stuffed animals with different labels on them like “Love”, “Hope”, “Motivation”, “Peace”, “Security”, etc. A sign stood next to the stuffed animals that said “Sometimes we all need an extra friend to keep us going. Take a stuffed animal with you to keep you going or to spread the love to someone else who needs it!”

From there, the exhibit focused on healing from whatever pain someone was in. There was a section on Laughter Makes a Good Medicine, Comfort Foods, and Hobby Making to provide outlets and ways to slowly push someone out of their comfort zone to open up. 

As you brought Sans along the exhibit he began to tear up a bit, remembering the different times of despair and hopelessness he’d experienced while Underground and on the Surface and how they have mostly been replaced by joy and contentment.

When you reached the end of your private tour, you took Sans’ hands in your own and smiled up at him. “So? What do you think?” You asked him. Sans grinned and gently brushed a loose strand of hair out of your face “I think this is amazing. This is a big topic to tackle but you did it pretty well, babe.” 

You smiled softly “That’s good to hear.” You cupped his face softly and continued, “You know, you’re a big piece of inspiration for this.”

Sans’ eyes widened and he looked both shocked and humbled “Me? How???” You giggled and shrugged “Well, I know you’ve had a few rough days while I was putting together this gallery so I knew I wanted to do something nice for you. But at the same time it felt like you had forgotten all the progress you’ve made with your issues and I wanted to remind you that big or small, any progress you’ve made is wonderful and I am so proud of you.”

Now Sans was really crying. Big fate tears rolled off his cheeks as he took the hand cupping his cheek and kissed the palm of it before drawing you in close. He rested his forehead on yours and took a shaky breath before speaking.

“If I could marry you again, I would. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
